On rentre à la maison?
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Après la saison 5. Atlantis est revenue sur Terre, mais le Colonel John Sheppard se bat pour qu'elle rentre dans la galaxie de Pégase.


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Comment allez vous?_

_Moi ça va et cette fois, je vous emmène dans les coulisses de l'administration du projet "Porte des étoiles". Nous allons assister à une réunion..._

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Bêta : Cassookkie rencontrée sur skyblog_

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

John Sheppard faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il enchaînait les réunions, les conférences… A chaque fois, la même chose. Faire tout un exposé pour expliquer, et qu'ils puissent tous, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Lorne et même Mr Woolsey… continuer leur combat et rentrer là où ils se sentaient désormais chez eux. Dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Mais il finissait par ne plus y croire. La Cité ne retournera pas d'où elle vient, elle restera dans la Voie Lactée et peut-être même ici sur terre, la CIS restait intraitable, et le sénateur Kinsey_1_, n'en parlons pas !

\- Laissez-moi faire.

La voix du dirigeant d'Atlantis le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva son regard vers lui, désabusé, et bu une gorgée du café de son petit déjeuner.

\- Je connais bien ce type de tractations, j'ai travaillé pour le sénateur, j'ai fait partie de la CIS, j'en connais donc les membres et je connais aussi le Général O'Neill et le Colonel Carter. Je m'en sortirai.

-Ouais, ben je vous laisse volontiers ma place ! s'exclama le colonel un peu trop fort.

Regardant autour d'eux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait attiré l'attention, et que tous les clients du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient les regardaient.

-Bravo pour la discrétion John… répondit l'autre dans un soupir tout aussi dépité.

-Désolé, marmonna le brun, en se tassant sur son siège.

-Colonel, vous me faites confiance ? demanda alors le chef de l'expédition d'un ton paternel.

-Hum… répondit distraitement le militaire se perdant dans le paysage qu'il voyait à travers la vitre du bistrot.

-Colonel… Colonel, écoutez-moi s'il vous plait, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je tiens autant que vous à ramener la Cité à la maison… mais ce n'est certainement pas en restant là et en perdant espoir que nous y arriverons. On a vu pire non ?

-Hum… attendez ! à la maison ?

L'homme sourit énigmatique…

-Les choses changent, Colonel…

Le militaire pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du bistrot et s'engouffraient dans le marasme et le bruit des rues de Colorado Springs afin de regagner le lieu où des véhicules officiels de l'Air Force les attendraient pour les ramener au SG-C.

_Quelques heures après, lors de cette fameuse réunion au cours de laquelle devait se prendre la décision concernant le lieu de fixation la Cité des anciens : _

\- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! hurlait le sénateur Kinsey, Atlantis ne retournera pas dans Pégase ! Ce temps est révolu, vous ne faites plus ce que bon vous semble ici est-ce que c'est clair ! De toute façon, la CIS vous relève de vos fonctions !

\- Excusez-moi ? Mr Woolsey s'était levé hors de lui. Et qui va me remplacer ? Vous peut-être ? Non bien sûr, vous resterez bien caché dans votre bureau, ici sur terre, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que figurez-vous que, comme dirais quelqu'un que je connais, pour diriger la Cité et assurer la sécurité de ses habitants et de celle de tous les humains, là-haut dans Pégase, il en faut une sacrée paire, croyez-moi ! Une paire que vous n'avez certainement pas, _Môssieur_ le sénateur ! Alors je vous interdis de juger tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui s'investissent pour faire tourner le projet Stargate ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?!

Le dirigeant se rassit à bout de souffle, enfin il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cet escroc ! il se retourna vers O'Neill qui le fixait, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Le Général hocha la tête, impressionné par la verve de l'autre homme celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

\- Bien, reprit finalement le Général, La Cité d'Atlantis ne peut donc pas rester sur terre, nous sommes tous bien d'accord. Elle retournera dans la galaxie de Pégase dès que possible.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent sous le regard menaçant du commandant en chef du système de défense terrien. Celui-ci indiqua que les détails seraient réglés plus tard et que la réunion était terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Tous les participants étaient partis, ne restaient plus que Richard Woolsey, le Colonel Carter et le Général O'Neill.

\- Colonel ? Puis-je vous proposer que nous allions boire un café ? J'ai à vous parler…

\- Avec joie, je vous suis.

Mr Woolsey aida la jeune femme à remettre sa veste d'uniforme et ils dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Vous allez quelque part ?

\- Ho ! Mon Général ! balbutia Sam.

\- J'emmenais le Colonel Carter boire un café et discuter, je voudrais lui parler, vous vous joignez à nous Général?

\- Volontiers ! fit celui-ci en se frottant les mains.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers le café de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Alors Mr Woolsey, qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? demande Sam.

\- Au fait,beau discours Richard. Ironisa O'Neill.

\- Merci Général, je dois avouer que je ne m'imaginais pas capable de telles paroles. Mais franchement, je ne supporte plus ses attaques contre le projet Stargate. Je voulais m'excuser, Colonel. En réalité, on vous réclame sur la Cité, vous leur manquez, et sachez que j'admire tout le travail que vous avez fait. Vous avez été une excellente commandante pour tous les habitants de la Cité et de la galaxie de Pégase.

La jeune femme rougit au compliment.

\- Merci… Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Un an sur Atlantis… j'ai finalement compris au cours de cette première année de commandement que les règles ne sont pas toujours applicables ou qu'il faut savoir les …

\- Interpréter ? termina Sam dans un sourire.

\- C'est ça. Durant mes trois premiers jours sur la Cité j'ai bien dû faire une bonne dizaine d'entorses au protocole. Et vous savez ce que le Colonel Sheppard a fait lorsque j'en ai parlé ? Il m'a souhaité la bienvenue dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Sam pouffa, répondant que ça ne l'étonnait pas de Sheppard.

Ils se mirent à rire en portant un toast à la Cité.

Finalement après des préparatifs minutieux et l'assurance de tout le soutien du SG-C, la Cité d'Atlantis put finir les réparations dont elle avait besoin et redécoller pour la galaxie au cheval ailé et reprendre ses activités contre les Wraiths.

Fin

_1 : Le sénateur américain Robert Kinsey tente par tous les moyens de détruire SG-1 et le SG-C, et Richard Woolsey a travaillé pour lui un moment (saison 7 de SG-1) avant de se retourner vers le Général Hammond (Saison 7 toujours) et de « changer de camp »._

* * *

_Voilà... _

_J'ai le droit à une tite review? S'il vous plait?_

_Merci aux lecteurs anonymes aussi..._


End file.
